This invention relates to a combination strainer and stay and thrust member for use in fencing.
It is known to use posts at the end of a run of fencing and in particular where the run of fencing terminates at a gate. These posts are under considerable strain once the fencing wire is tensioned and it is not uncommon upon tensioning of the fencing wire for the posts to move resulting in the fencing wire becoming slack and in some cases the fence falling over. Traditionally posts are made from heavy timber and buried well into the ground in an endeavor to overcome and prevent the above problem.
A further attempt has previously been made to overcome this problem by using a prop which is placed at angle from the post to the ground in an effort to resist the post moving once the fencing wire is tensioned.
However, the fastening of such props and their attachments to the post and, also to the ground, is labor intensive and not always successful.
Australian Patent Application No 517705 Manning relates to a stay for a post comprising a rigid supporting member, running at an angle from the post to the ground and an adjusting member running from the post to the remote end of the supporting member. Preferably the remote end of the supporting member is provided with a horizontally located plate portion which engages the ground. The plate portion also interacts with the adjusting member. Manning's adjusting member uses an internally threaded sleeve member which engages first and second bar members to provide adjustability.
In Australian Specification No 87082/82 O'Brien and Keeping, a bracing arrangement for a post is disclosed which comprises a strut member which is pivotally connected at one end of an upper portion of the post and is supported by the ground at its other end. The strut member comprises two strut elements which may be moved axially with respect to each other by means of a jacking device. In one embodiment a lower member is provided fashioned with an end hook to engage the distal end of the strut member holding it in tension with the lower portion of the post. While such stay and bracing arrangements are effective in certain terrain and conditions, set up and use of these arrangements are complex and labor intensive and farmers are looking for more and more ways for a more efficient arrangement resulting in production of labor and set up costs.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved combination strainer and stay and thrust member (hereinafter referred to as "strainer/stay combination") which is quick and easy to erect.
It is also desirable to provide an improved strainer/stay combination which is pre-fabricated for ease of erection.
It is also desirable to provide an improved strainer/stay combination wherein the thrust member is shaped to position the stay with respect to an adjustable tensioning means.
It is also desirable to provide an improved strainer/stay combination which can be attached easily and quickly to a post.